List of changes on The Doodlebops
This is a 'list of changes on The Doodlebops 'from season 1 to season 2, and from season 2 to season 3. Changes from season 1 to season 2 as they appear in the first season (top) and the second season (bottom)]] Series and segment changes *The opening sequence was changed to accommodate the season, now showing season 2 clips instead of season 1 clips. *Moe frequently shrinks himself in order to hide from his fellow Doodlebops (as is the Where's Moe? sequence). In season one, Moe did not display his shrinking ability, opting to hide behind props, inside of boxes, etc. *The Doodlebop Pledge has a longer introduction and a longer ending where the Doodlebops do acrobatic activities. *The Don't Pull the Rope segment went through a very few changes this season: the splash of water that hits Moe's head is larger than season 1, which, in the first season, was more like a water bottle being poured on him. He now grunts while shaking the water off and no longer says "Refreshing" after getting splashed. *The Doodlebops no longer went outside, they instead go to Audio Murphy"s recording studio, which is an addition to Doodlebop Central. *Deedee's keytar, Rooney's guitar and Moe's drums look different. *Starting with this season, Moe owns portable drums. *When the Doodlebops sing Let's Get on the Bus, one side of the bus folds down like a stage to reveal the Doodlebops dancing. Some other related changes include: **Bob's bus increased in size (only on the outside) **Bob can use his bus for various modes of transportation. **The Let's Get on the Bus song features more instruments, which results in Let's Get on the Bus 2 and was released on CD. **The Doodlebops no longer performed alternate bus dances like they sometimes did in season 1. *The concert segment now show The Doodlebops wearing shiny versions of their outfits. **It appears that their concert outfits magically appeared on them when the curtain rises. *The maximum number of songs in the concert was changed from four to two, and the minimum number of songs was changed from two to one. *The knock-knock joke Deedee tells Mudge is now shot outside, as opposed to being in front of the former's mirror. *Thank You is sometimes cut down for timing reasons. Character changes The Doodlebops *The Doodlebops each wore a Spandex hood that matched their makeup with fake ears attached to the hood, making them appear more like "a live-action cartoon character". In season two, the fake ears were removed as was the head/neck wrap. *Slight makeup alterations were made to Rooney Doodle and Deedee Doodle in season two. *Deedee's hairstyle is different. *Deedee's dress in season 1 was styled to look like a hoop dress. In season 2, however, her dress looks more form fitting. *Although not a very big change, Moe now has drum icons along his sleeves. Character replacements and additions *Mazz got replaced with Jazzmin. *Audio Murphy now appears in the recording studio. *The Talking Busts got replaced with a chicken which sits in a nest. *The creatures that appeared during the hunt for Moe were removed in season 2. Changes from season 2 to season 3 Series and segment changes *The opening sequence was changed to accommodate the season, now showing season 3 clips. However, since there are only 13 episodes in the season, the season 3 opening sequence still shows season 2 clips. *Audio Murphy has a different voice. *When they're going to get on the bus, the Doodlebops spin around and their jackets seem to magically appear on them. *Sometimes, the Let's Get on the Bus song is cut for time. *Just like earlier, when they're about to perform, the Doodlebops spin around and their concert outfits seem to magically appear on them. They then say "We're the Doodlebops!" in unison. *Before the Doodlebops perform, a video is shown to the audience. It is known as the "Doodlebop Dance of the Day" and was shot earlier in the episode at Audio Murphy's recording studio. *The concert scene now shows only one song before Deedee's knock-knock joke. If an episode were to have two songs, however, one of them would always be Spread Your Wings and Fly. An example of this being Around the World. **In Moe's Invention, since Spread Your Wings and Fly is the signature song for the aforementioned episode, the second song for that episode is Jump, Shake, Shimmy from the episode The Name Game. **In Way Better, the second song is What's Your Favorite Color? from the episode Think Pink instead of Spread Your Wings and Fly. *During the concert scene, Deedee's keyboard looks different. *Deedee's knock-knock jokes are now shot near her vanity like how it was done in season 1. **Sometimes, her knock-knock joke is cut for time. One example would be the aforementioned Around the World. *Thank You is cut for time. *The closing credits either showed: **Thank You, or **The Doodlebops meeting some fans after the concert. ***The episodes Moe's Invention and Around the World has a shortened remixed version of Thank You and during the episode's credits, it's the footage of them meeting fans. Character changes The Doodlebops *Rooney has even lighter makeup than the previous seasons. *Some of the Doodlebops' costumes when they perform are less sparkly than season 2. Category:Lists